With This Ring, I Thee Wed
by Lemon Cat
Summary: What happens when two couples are about to have their wedding, but then they cheat on one another from the other couple? Read and find out! MaiXJounouchi, Isis(Iris)XYami(Yugi) Please read and review! CHAPPIE 2 IS UP!
1. The Beginning

With this Ring, I Thee Wed  
By Jed W. Cruiser  
  
Konnichi'wa, readers! This is Jed and I'm back with another one of my random fics! I haven't published a fic in what, a year now? I'm ready to get back on track with my stories. What have I been doing? None of your business ^_^! I really hope you enjoy this fic! This story does NOT contain yaoi-in fact, I think this is the first story I've published that doesn't contain yaoi! It's kind off weird because it's Mai/Jounouchi and Yami (Yugi)/Iris. It's also rated PG-13 for content and some language. Enjoy and please read and review!  
  
~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~---- ~~~~  
Pre-play Jed: With this Ring, I Thee Wed.I like the title. Yami Jed: Yup. Pretty cool. You're so creative. Jed: Yeah, I know I am. Yami Jed: Eh-em? (Starts tapping his foot) Jed: Oh, sorry.thanks. Yami Jed: You're welcome. (Doorbell rings) Pizza! (He rushes off) Jed: WAIT! We still have too. (Grins) Oh well, he'll have trouble paying since I have the check.  
  
~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~---- ~~~~  
  
'Twas a week before the wedding and all through the room, danced love for the bride and love for the groom. But little they knew that adultery was near; the bride's greatest passion-the groom's greatest fear.  
  
Outside of Mai's fogged-up window there gently fell sprinkles of glittering, soft rain, cleansing the dark streets of the city, making humid the thick, warm air. Fog could be seen emanating from every manhole, on the corner of every block. Clouds streamed in the sky, baring heavy loads of rain, ready to fall. The smell of tar and car exhaust could be smelt from the rapidly speeding traffic, passing by and breaking the silence of the peaceful neighborhood. Lights in the city, once brightening rooms of homes, were being turned off all around the town, emphasizing the tiresome feeling of drowsiness.  
  
"Koibito, it's eleven o'clock. Aren't you coming to bed?" Asked a tired Mai, half asleep and stumbling through the door to the bedroom.  
  
"No, dear-I, uh, I wanna watch this one episode of Survivor", argued Jounouchi. Mai raised her eyebrow and turned around. She walked toward the TV. Her wedding was in a week and she didn't want to establish a bad relationship with this man.  
  
"Terebi keshite, koi", she muttered and flipped the switch on the TV.  
  
"Hey! I was watching that!" Jou fumed. Mai took him by the ear and dragged him into the bedroom. She threw him onto the bed and opened the drawer next to her side of the bed. She took out her night bandana (as she liked to call it) and tied it to her head. Jou pulled back the comforter for her and she crawled in.  
  
"Incoming!" Jou screamed as he plunged into the bed, sending Mai on a rocketing journey to the ceiling. Mai landed an unhappy woman. She stared at Jou with an angry face. Jou smiled and stripped to his boxers. He then quickly slid under the covers. Mai shook her head. She loved Jou with all of her heart, but why did he have to be so immature? For a split-second she started to question her idea about marrying the bizarre man. Was she really prepared to spend the rest of her life with him? All of this thinking was giving her a headache, something that she could definitely do without. She pulled the covers over her and Jou, turned off the bright lamp, and rested her head on her fluffy pillow, quickly drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~---- ~~~~  
  
Yami and Iris were in their bedroom reading "The Adventures of Atarashii Nokadori". Yami, with a cramp in his left arm, crawled out of the bed and stripped to his boxers, explaining to Iris what he thought was currently happening in the book. Iris stared at Yami as he undressed. How perfect she though he was. She couldn't wait for the wedding.  
  
"Iris? Iris?" Yami said as he tried to snap Iris out of her passionate trance.  
  
"What? Oh, yes?" She incoherently queried.  
  
"What do you think that Atarashii will do next?" Yami asked.  
  
"Oh, um, I don't know-er, um, I'm not sure." Iris studdered, unaware of what she was saying. Yami was just so charming to her.  
  
"Obviously, you're tired. We can finish tomorrow." Yami decided.  
  
"Ok, sounds good", said Iris. Iris clapped her hands twice as the lights gently faded off. Yami crawled into the bed and held Iris in his arms as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~----~~~~---- ~~~~  
  
Ok-kinda short chapter, but it's just the beginning! Review please! Tell me if I should continue and if there should be lemon. Arigato! 


	2. But Little They Knew

Chapter 2: But Little They Knew  
  
Hey! This is Jed with the second chapter! Enjoy and PLEASE review ^_^! By the way, there was some confusion of the characters in the last chapter ^_^;;. Iris=Isis.  
  
It was six o'clock a.m. Jounouchi awoke to the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, and croissants. Jou leaped out of bed and ran toward the closet, stumbling on his way. He flung open the door. He tossed clothes and linens out of his way as he rummaged through his and Mai's belongings. He searched until he came across a pair of low-rider jeans and a loose, black shirt with a picture of the Mystical Elf on the back. And so he raced to the kitchen.  
  
Mai stood over the hot stove cooking bacon and eggs, wearing a pair of short bell-bottoms and a tank top. Jou discreetly tiptoed into the kitchen and stood staring at his love. Jou walked into the kitchen and covered Mai's eyed behind her.  
  
"Guess who," Jou demanded. Mai threw Jou's hands off of her face and span around. She joined Jou in a fierce, passionate kiss.  
  
"Konnichi'wa," greeted Mai, as she kissed him again. She had never felt so close to him before.  
  
"Good morning," responded Jou. She wrapped her arms around her koi's neck and rested her head on his muscular chest.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Queried Mai.  
  
"Of course," responded Jou, "I slept next to you". This sweet-talk earned another passionate kiss from Mai.  
  
"Now then," Mai paused to finish flipping her eggs, "go sit down. Breakfast is ready".  
  
~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ -  
  
When Iris awoke, Yami was getting dressed. As usual, Iris started to stare at her love and his perfect body feeling sensual when she did. Yami spotted Iris awake.  
  
"Konnichi'wa, love," Yami said to his future wife.  
  
"Konnichi'wa, koi," Iris responded.  
  
"Hurry and get dressed," demanded Yami.  
  
"Why? Where are we going?" Asked Iris.  
  
"It's a surprise," said Yami. Iris jumped out of the bed and leaped on Yami. She gave him a long-lasting embrace.  
  
"Arigato! Domo Arigato, koi!" Iris screamed.  
  
"You're welcome," Yami responded. This was Iris's chance to get passionate with Yami.  
  
And so, with excitement, Iris leaped out of the silk covers and started to get dressed.  
  
~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ - ~~~~ -  
  
Yes, very short—I know! PLEAASE review and look forward to the next chapter. Tell me how you liked it and if there should be a lemon. 


End file.
